


Rotations

by hycanthis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Earl's pov, FERRIS WHEELS YAY, M/M, but i dont think it's needed, excessive poetry, labeled teen n up just in case, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hycanthis/pseuds/hycanthis
Summary: It's all very much like the turning of a Ferris wheel.





	Rotations

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I wrote this very late, but give it a /whirl/ (haha get it oh no my summary was too vague) anyway!

Reflective glasses and neon colors

Upon colors

Upon colors

Upon Cecil.

Radiant smiles and cotton candy

And the brand new Ferris wheel.

 

 

Bottom of the Ferris wheel

Looking up and finding Cecil

On the seats

Among the stars.

It was beautiful, and it was alive.

 

 

It was at the top of the Ferris wheel.

There was a sunset

And birds

And cold air

And Cecil.

Cold metal and warm backs

Shoulders never touching.

 

_Then they did!_

_With warm metal and cold backs and soft lips and sharp teeth and Cecil—_

 

And then it was gone.

 

 

Rust flakes

And the desert

And the night sky

And tears.

Felt nothing, but touched my face and found them among my freckles.

We could’ve had something, Cecil.


End file.
